Boundaries
by xmakethiscount
Summary: In the game of seduction, there was only one rule: Never fall in love. There are just some boundaries you're never meant to cross. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions.
1. Trailer

**Troy: **You know, you could be a model. It's too bad you aren't sexy.

**Kelsi:** I can be sexy.

_Shows her posing on a bed wearing a tank top and short shorts, and Troy taking pictures of her._

**Troy: **You know what would be even more sexy? If you took off all your clothes.

_Zooms in on a startled Kelsi, her face wrinkled up in confusion._

**Kelsi:** Huh?

**He was a legend.**

**Troy:** I'm sick of sleeping with all these insipid Manhattan débutantes. Nothing shocks them anymore.

_Shows Troy sitting on his bed, writing in his journal. _

_Flashes to Sharpay, smiling promiscuously at Troy._

**Sharpay:**Well, you can relax. I have a mission for you.

**The Challenge.**

_Zooms in on a magazine article._

**Sharpay:** 'Why I Plan To Wait, By: Gabriella Montez. A Virgin's Manifesto.'

_Shows Troy smirking at Sharpay. Flashes to a smiling Gabriella._

**Troy: **The para dime of chastity and virtue.

**The Seduction**

_Shows Sharpay relaxing on a lounge couch._

**Sharpay:** Introduce her to your world of sex, drugs and...what else do you do?

_Shows Gabriella sitting outside reading, Troy approaching._

**Troy:**She'll be my greatest victory.

**The Arrangement**

**Sharpay:**You don't stand a chance.

**Troy:** Care to make a wager on that?

**Sharpay:** If I win, that hot little car of yours is mine.

_Flashes to a black vintage car._

**Troy: **And if I win?

**Sharpay:** I'll give you something you've been obsessing about, ever since our parents got married.

**Let the games begin...**

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron,**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking together, talking._

**Gabriella:**People shouldn't experience the act of love, until they are in love.

**Vanessa Hudgens,**

_Flashes to an angry Troy, staring at his reflection in a mirror._

**Sharpay:** You're just a toy, Troy.

**And Ashley Tisdale**

_Flashes to a black screen and Sharpay's voice in the background:_

**Sharpay:** Quite the predicament you're in.

_Title appears;_** Boundaries**

**--**

**Coming Soon.**


	2. Killer Legs

First Chapter! I hope you like it. I really liked the beginning of the movie 'Cruel Intentions', and I just had to start off this story with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or Cruel Intentions. I wish I owned Zac, though.

* * *

"Troy..._Troy._ Can we focus, here?"

Troy Bolton was sprawled out onto a lounge chair that was placed in his psychiatrist's office. His darting blue eyes were fixated on the ceiling, not taking much notice to a somewhat frustrated Dr. Jones. It was all a part of his act that he loved to play.

Finally taking recognition of his red-headed therapist, Troy sat up straight in the lounge chair and stared intently at Dr. Jones, his eyes fakely pleading for any type of sympathy.

"What more can I say? I'm a fool."

Dr. Jones rolled her eyes and checked her wrist watch, making sure their session didn't run later than normal.

"Troy, you're not a fool."

"Yes I am," Troy interjected, now standing up and staring out of the two glass doors that boxed he and Dr. Jones in her office. "I can't feel sorry for myself because I'm some poor little rich kid."

"It's not your fault. You're growing into a wonderful adult. But without proper parenting, things can go out of hand."

All the while, Troy gently banged his forehead against one of the glass doors, wishing their little session could be over with already.

"But you have to rise above their mistakes. Here."

Troy turned to face Dr. Jones and took the book that she offered to him.Great Parenting was written across the yellow book with her face printed beneath it.

"An autographed copy? Wow, can I keep this?" Troy asked, his tone a little too enthusiastic.

"Sure you can, dear."

She wrote a side note on her notepad, reminding herself to bill him for the book. How nice of her.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself. What's in the past is over! New beginnings, Troy."

"You're right," Troy said, nodding slightly, still holding the book.

"It's hard to believe that there was a time in my life when all I could think about was..sex. It was an obsession. A very _sick_ obsession."

Dr. Jones shook her head and replied, "It's no way to go through life. Life isn't always about sex."

"I know." Troy bent his head down in mock shame. "I mean, take yourself, for example. You're a very attractive woman."

Dr. Jones tried her best to hide how disgusted she was and mustered up a polite smile.

Troy continued on.

"You have killer legs. I'd love to photograph them."

The two stood there in a moment of awkward silence, before Troy spoke again.

"But that was the old me. I'm cured now. And all thanks to you."

"I'm proud of you, Troy," she said almost unenthusiastically, as she checked her wrist watch again. She stood up and approached Troy, shaking his hand.

"Same time next week, Dr. Jones?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? I'll be gone for about a month. I'm going on my book tour."

"Why?"

"Because other people need my help, too. Troy, you're going to be fine."

"I hope so."

Dr. Jones maneuvered around Troy who was standing in front of her desk, and sat on her computer chair, smiling up at him with her arms loosely crossed around her chest.

"If you need anything at all, you can always call me. You have my number."

Troy stood there with his head bent down, setting his gaze on her. He placed his hands in the pocket of his designer black pants that matched with his blazer, a green tie beneath it. That's how his wardrobe consisted of everyday. You could never see him wearing a casual t-shirt and basketball shorts. It wasn't in the Upper East Side nature.

"Well..I could use a hug."

Dr. Jones shook her head a little and got up from her position and pulled Troy into a tiny hug. Before she had enough time to pull away, Troy embraced her and only hugged her tighter.

"Okay, Troy.." she said, gently patting his back.

"Troy," she said again, a little more firm than the last one.

Troy reluctantly pulled away, in time for her phone to ring. She pressed a button on the phone and a woman's voice filled the room.

"Dr. Jones? Your daughter is on the other line. She'd like to speak with you."

"Alright. Thanks, Janean. Put her on hold."

She pressed another button and turned to Troy, who had grabbed a picture frame from her desk.

"Is this your daughter?"

She nodded with a smile and looked at the blond-haired girl that smiled back at them through the frame.

"Yes, that's my Allison."

"She seems nice," Troy said, tracing a finger around Allison's face.

"Now this is the type of girl I should be with."

Dr. Jones laughed and smirked at Troy. Was he insane?

"Yeah, well she's a little out of your league. No offense.."

Troy didn't take notice of Dr. Jones' insult, causing her to continue on.

"She's an extremely well-rounded young woman. Straight-A student. She's attending Princeton next fall."

She took the picture from Troy and placed it back on her desk. She anxiously led Troy to the two glass doors and almost forcefully pushed him out of her office.

"Take good care of yourself, Troy."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones. For everything."

As Troy walked out of her office, Dr. Jones walked back over to her computer chair.

"What a schmuck."

She began to jot a few things down on a piece of paper before her phone began to ring again. She pressed a button and a woman's voice filled the room, yet again.

"Dr. Jones? Your daughter's still on Line 1."

She immediately picked up the phone and placed it on her ear, smiling all the while.

"Hi, sweetie."

"_You put me on hold?!"_

"I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"_He told me he loved me, and I believed him!"_

Allison yelled through the phone, while sobbing dramatically.

"_I'm so stupid!"_

"Calm down, Allison. Take a deep breath, step out of the circle."

"_Oh, cut the psycho babble bullshit, mom! There are pictures of me on the internet!"_

"What kind of pictures?" Dr. Jones asked, now listening quite intently.

"_Nude pictures! What do you think? Pictures of me in the park?!"_

By now, Dr. Jones was infuriated by her daughter. She was so pissed off, that her face began to turn as red as her hair.

"Jesus Christ, Allison Michelle! How could you be so stupid?!"

Allison began to cry yet again, her breath hitching in her throat every once in a while.

"_He was just so charming, and romantic, and..believable! All he did was say how I had killer legs, and how he wanted to photograph them!"_

A light bulb instantly clicked on in Dr. Jones' head. Troy.

"_Things got completely out of hand!"_

Allison stopped her sobbing and waited for her mother's response.

Silence.

"_Mom? Mom, are you there? MOTHER!"_

Dr. Jones stepped away from the phone, leaving it to dangle over her desk. She had stormed out of her office and to the glass windows that overlooked the Plaza. She saw Troy standing in the Plaza, skimming through the book that she gave him. He grew bored with it and chucked it into the nearest trash can.

"TROY BOLTON, YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

She was pounding on the glass window, her red hair flailing every which way. She was screaming so loud that all of the shoppers in the Plaza stopped to look up at her. Troy grinned and turned around, grinning up at Dr. Jones. He wrinkled his forehead slightly and shook his head, acting like he couldn't hear a word she was going on about.

"CUT THE SHIT, BOLTON! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

A security guard entered and tried his best to calm Dr. Jones down, but only received a blow to the side of the face. Poor man.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Asked a random young lady who approached Troy.

"Looks like someone needs counseling," Troy replied, grinning at that girl.

"I'm Troy."

He held out his hand and kept his famous grin on his face.

"Kaysie." She grasped hold of his hand and gently shook it, a flustered look on her face.

"Kaysie? God, you're beautiful. I'm going to take you out to lunch."

Kaysie nodded, blushing a bit.

"Okay."

Troy took her hand and the two walked out of the Plaza, an angry Dr. Jones still yelling from up above.

* * *

**Ahh! I loveloveLOVE this chapter.  
Anyway, most of the reviews I received asked about the pairings.  
It's going to be based on the movie, so Troy and Gabriella will be together.  
I'm going to add Chad into it, but he's not going to be Troy's BFF. Haha.  
So there's Troyella, ChadKelsi, ChadSharpay, and a little bit of Troypay. Eww. Incest. Well, kinda.**

** I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. The Headmaster's Daughter

"Winston Academy is one of the most prestigious Preparatory Schools in America. We have the most pristine academic, musical and athletic programs here. Many prodigies originated from Winston Academy." Sharpay sat on a Victorian chair, her sophisticated black skirt-suit showing her toned, golden legs. She wore a black, low cut blazer with a purple lace tank top under it, daringly showing enough cleavage for the imagination. A long necklace with a medium-sized, black-diamond-studded cross hung on the chain. Her blond locks graciously fell on her shoulders, her soft face revealing nothing but a pleasant smile. It was impossible to see right through the girl.

"I'm sure, Miss Evans. I've heard a lot about this fantastic institution." Mrs. Neilsen nodded, her dark brown curls bouncing up and down. She grinned at Sharpay and gently patted her daughter's knee, who was seated beside her.

"What are the boys like?" Kelsi Neilsen blurted out, eagerness showing throughout her huge brown orbs that were hidden behind glasses. She sat up straight and perked her chest out subconsciously, bringing attention to the koala bear eating a leaf on her t-shirt. Mrs. Neilsen tightened her grip on her daughter's knee and shook her head at Sharpay.

"Kelsi, that is no way to act. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Neilsen. It's completely alright," Sharpay replied with an angelic tone. Oh, how manipulative this girl could be. She placed a blond strand behind her ear and continued on.

"The young men here at Winston are quite the gentlemen. Most have flawless reputations and succeed greatly in the programs provided here. Of course, though, there a few bad apples."

"Like that step-brother of yours, Troy Bolton." Mrs. Neilsen shook her head slightly and gave Sharpay a disappointed look, Sharpay returning the expression.

As if on cue, none other than Troy himself appeared in the wide doorway of he and Sharpay's luxurious loft, his blue eyes hidden beneath dark aviator sunglasses. "Talking about me, I see?" Troy smirked and entered the room, leaning into Mrs. Neilsen's ear. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Neilsen," he bellowed, causing poor Mrs. Neilsen to jump back.

"Troy, you can't behave for two seconds?" shot Sharpay, standing up to meet her step-brother. She gestured him over to Kelsi, who smiled childishly at Troy. "That's Kelsi Neilsen. She's a transfer student."

Troy followed Sharpay's pointing finger and set his eyes on Kelsi, a grin forming on his lips. "What a cute shirt," he said sarcastically, pulling his aviators from his eyes.

"Thanks, my dad bought it for me when he went on a trip to Australia," Kelsi replied, showing off her lovely t-shirt. What an innocent young lady with her adorable t-shirt, short shorts, and navy blue Keds.

"And how are things down under?" Troy asked, bending his head down, as if he was trying to catch a glimpse past Kelsi's shorts. Mrs. Neilsen gasped and pushed Kelsi's knees together, soon grabbing hold of her daughter's wrist and pulling her into a standing position.

"Thank you, Sharpay. We'll be back in a few days for a tour of the campus."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Neilsen. See you later, Kelsi." Sharpay waved goodbye as the mother and daughter duo left the loft.

Sharpay groaned and sunk back down into the Victorian chair, unbuttoning her black blazer. She closed her eyes and let her blond hair fall against the back of the chair. "Kelsi seems like a nice girl," she said sarcastically.

She grasped the cross pendant and twisted open the top part of the cross, revealing a thin spoon-like stick that was attached within it, a mound of white substance at the tip of it. Sharpay brought the powder to her nostril and sniffed her addiction into her system. She twisted her cross back together and closed her eyes once more.

"Oh yes, I'm sure she'll fit in just fine, here," said Troy, who was behind the chair, gently massaging Sharpay's shoulders. He then slid a napkin onto her chest and plopped onto the love seat across from her.

"Kaysie Thomas. Call me," Sharpay said mockingly, rolling her eyes and wiping her nose with the napkin and tossing it to the floor.

Troy stood up and walked over to the window that over-looked the busy streets of Manhattan, New York. "I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Manhattan debutantes. Nothing shocks them anymore."

Troy had practically everything any guy dreamed of; captivating good looks, loads of money, girls eating out of the palm of his hand, a flawless reputation. But even with all of those luxuries, Troy was never satisfied.

Sharpay walked over to the desk across the room and picked up a magazine. "Well, you can relax. I have a mission for you." With that, she tossed the magazine to him, shrugging slightly.

Troy glanced at the issue of Seventeen magazine with utter disgust. "Top 10 ways to reduce menstrual cramps? I've already got that covered."

"No, dumbass. Turn to page 27."

Troy did as he was told and opened the magazine to an article with a brunette showing off her pearly whites. "'Why I Plan to Wait' By Gabriella Montez." Troy skimmed through the article, mockingly blurting out quotes. "I love my parents. I love my body. Blah, blah, blah. I love god. What is she, a Protestant angel?"

"Actually, she's catholic."

"Figures. A virgin from Kansas City, Kansas. Wait, Montez... Any relation to that one guy you fucked after prom last year?"

"They're cousins. And I regret that whole event," said Sharpay, shrugging his question off. Troy only egged her on more.

"Heh, no wonder. He's gay. Literally. I can't believe you didn't see it."

"That's not the point, Bolton." She snatched the magazine from his hand and slammed it down onto the desk. "Point is, is that dear old Gabriella's father, Timothy Montez, is taking up the offer for headmaster here. Taking complete advantage of the new headmaster's daughter and fucking her before senior year could really boost your reputation."

Troy picked up the magazine and flipped to the page that Gabriella's face was printed on. "The para dime of chastity and virtue. She'd be my greatest victory."

Sharpay nodded and seductively wrapped her arm around Troy's lower back, resting her chin on his toned shoulder. "And above all that, she's a virgin. A virgin, Troy. I know how much you love virgins."

Troy got caught up in the heated moment and dropped the magazine, placing a hand on the side of her leg. He could feel Sharpay's hot breath stinging his neck. Honestly? Troy and Sharpay's relationship was pretty appalling. They were step-siblings, brought together under one house by Troy's dad and Sharpay's mom. Their spontaneous and risky personalities collided with each other, causing the two to push each other's boundaries a little farther with every passing day.

"Which you aren't." He smirked and pushed her away, grabbing his leather-bound journal from the desk, walking away from her.

Sharpay grinned and shook her head, leaning against the desk, watching her step-brother leave the room. "You queer," she yelled, referring to his journal.

"Oh yeah. And you're just dying to know what's in it," Troy yelled back. He shut his bedroom door and sat down at his desk. He opened the cover of his leather-bound journal, flipping through the pages. He grabbed a pen and leaned back in his chair, mulling over the idea of pursuing the headmaster's daughter. Was it too cruel? Troy chuckled at that thought. Nothing was too cruel for him.

* * *

**I'm really in love with this story, you don't even know. I sound conceited...**

**I hope you like the story so far. ;) **


	4. The Sound of Sweet Rejection

"I honestly can't believe I have a vagina for a step-brother. Fuck. If you don't pursue Ms. Goody-twoshoes any time soon, I'll fucking tap that ass mys-"

"I'm getting to it, okay?" An exhasperated Troy retorted, combing his hair with his fingers. "Please, just give it a rest for two seconds."

It had been a week since the arousal of the whole bet. Since then, Troy had seen Gabriella everywhere. He found out that the Headmaster's daughter enjoyed singing, and was in fact, going to audition for the Academy's musical this year: The Sound of Music. Gabriella was totally not his type. But then again, his standards weren't built up that high. Great figure, easy, and gullible was his type.

Sharpay smirked at her step-brother and flicked a strand of gold hair from her bare shoulder. The sight of Sharpay dressed in a silk, blue chemise, seductively showing off her flawless body on her king sized bed, would have made any guy's jaw drop. But Troy was too engrossed in the bet to notice his step-sister's taunts. "Well, hurry up, I'm getting bored with this mellow life. I need some drama."

"And we can all count on you to stir some up." Troy leaned against Sharpay's gold, Victorian dresser and crossed his arms over his toned chest. He wasn't looking all that bad either, dressed in a black, Armani suit, his black aviators hiding those captivating blue eyes of his.

Sharpay nodded with delight. She sat up straight and brought her knees to her chest, leaving little to the imagination. She plastered a look of pure accomplishment across her smooth, soft face, causing Troy to shudder a bit.

"Who's life are you fucking up, now?" Troy asked, not so much interested in her new victim. It'd be the usual: Sharpay would get into her victim's mind, manipulate him/her, and practically destroy his/her's reputation. Almost all of Sharpay's little 'toys' fleed Winston Academy, never to be seen in New York ever again. One innocent girl even got checked into a psych ward. 'She was messed up in the head, anyway,' Sharpay would say.

Sharpay shrugged and ran a hand along the length of one of her smooth legs. She eyed Troy seductively, trying her best to bore her hazel eyes into his pools of blue. It wasn't working. "I've got my eye on Kelsi Neilsen. I heard she's got a thing for that one jock, Chad. Chad Danforth, is it?" She rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Anyway, Kelsi's mother isn't a big fan of interracial relationships, which made me realize; what the Hell, Kelsi's my perfect project." She clapped with excitement.

"Whatever, Evans. Just don't bring me into this, alright?"

"Aww, things not so bright in BoltonLand?" Sharpay climbed off her bed and approached Troy, sliding her fingers up along his arm. She leaned her face into his, tracing a circle on his cheek, causing a trail of goosebumps to rise from his smooth skin. Troy smirked and rolled his eyes, stepping away from her. Oh, how the two pushed each other to the limit. When Troy didn't reply, Sharpay went on.

"So, are you still on with the bet? Or are you too much of a whimp to pull through with it?"

Troy nodded, sliding his aviators from his face, fiddling around with one of the darkened lenses.

Sharpay laughed, somewhat devilishly, and grabbed the magazine with Gabriella's face on it. "This is going to be great. You don't stand a chance."

That made Troy's head shoot up, his sky blue eyes meeting Sharpay's cold, hazel ones. He narrowed his eyes at her, offended with her comment. Does she know who she's talking to? The champion of all players. "Care to make a wager on that?" Troy inquired, raising an eyebrow. This didn't intimidate Sharpay. It only made her even more ecstatic about this bet.

She nodded, her blonde hair swishing every which way. "That sounds like a grand idea, Mr. Bolton. If I win, that hot little car of yours is mine."

Troy grimaced and stepped towards her. Okay, _now_ she truly didn't know who she was talking to. "Are you crazy? That car is a '70 Jag. You'll total it in a heartbeat."

She only smiled provocatively, silently provoking him to back down. Troy closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He wasn't going to lose this. No, he couldn't. His whole reputation could sky-rocket to new levels if he actually wins this.

"And if I win?"

Sharpay responded by leaning into him a little closer, her lips barely touching the soft skin of his cheek. "I'll give you something you've been obsessing about, ever since our parents got married."

The hot breath on his cheek made his hormones come alive. Troy tried to keep himself from going insane and pouncing her on the spot. He stepped back and held out his hand.

"Deal."

Sharpay smirked and took hold of his hand, slowly shaking it. "You better get to work, then."

Troy released her hand and made his way out of Sharpay's room, letting her last words replay in his mind. Oh, he was about to get to work, alright.

--

"Am I too late to audition?"

Troy stood at the doorway of Winston's auditorium, causing each and every theater-crazed living soul within it to turn his way. As usual, he was dressed in his best Gucci suit, making all of the girls in the auditorium drool. He smirked as his eyes finally rested upon none other than Gabriella Montez. Troy walked down the aisle of seats and approached the group of people, whose eyes were all still fixated on him. He was about to introduce himself to Gabriella when the most annoying voice ever filled the spacious room. Ms. Darbus.

"You're going to audition, Mr. Bolton?" she asked, stepping out from the sea of amazed faces. Ms. Darbus let out a loud 'Hah!' and placed her hands on her hips. Her rather big hips.

Troy turned to Ms. Darbus and immediately wished he hadn't. He and Darbus? Yeah, they have never been all that friendly to each other. Mainly because Troy took Darbus' daughter's virginity last year at Homecoming. Sweet, sweet Lucy Darbus.

"In fact, I am, _Victoria,_" Troy replied, a hint of utter hate dripping from his voice. "Surely, you wouldn't have a problem with that, huh? I bet you Lucy wouldn't mind a-"

"Here's a script. Find a character you want to audition for and learn the songs. Auditions are in a week." Without waiting for another one of Troy's smart aleck remarks, Ms. Darbus stepped up onto the stage, finding interest in a rack of costumes.

By now, the shocked group of theater members went about their business, as well as Gabriella. She was comfortably sitting cross legged and shoe-less in a front row theater seat, apparently skimming through the script and happily sucking on a lollipop. Troy hadn't noticed how beautiful she was, until now. She wore a pair of faded overralls with a pink tank top under it, and her hair was braided to the side with a few curls framing her face. And to top it all off, her socks were striped and technicolored. That part of clothing made Troy's face form into a smile.

He approached the content Gabriella and sat in the seat beside her, flipping through the script he held in his hands. Gabriella felt his presence and lifted her head to him and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Troy turned to her and raised an eyebrow as well.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked, slipping the lollipop from her mouth.

"What, a guy can't sit freely in the auditorium of the Academy he attends, with peace?"

"Well, sure. But have you ever heard of personal space? Because quite frankly, Mr. Bolton, you've invaded mine." She nodded and shot him a slight glare, popping the lollipop back into her mouth.

"You know my name? How stalker-ish of you," Troy retorted, enjoying this lovely conversation. Gabriella broke eye contact and flipped through her own script.

"You've got quite the eminence here at Winston, Troy," she replied, with the lollipop still in her mouth. "Although I'm new to this school, I've heard a lot about your whereabouts. You're the talk of the Academy."

Troy nodded, agreeing with her statement, his big ego shining through. Well, his ego always made appearances. Everyone was used to it. "And I hear that you're the headmaster's daughter. Gabriella Montez, is it?"

Gabriella's brown eyes shot up to meet Troy's blue ones, revealing a sense of surprise in her eyes. "Impressive," she said simply, nodding slightly and sliding the lollipop from one side of her cheek to the other.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me, sometime, Miss Montez?"

Gabriella knew this was coming. And she knew what her answer would be.

"No."

She knew of all the things Troy has done. Her cousin, who also attended Winston, filled her in on all of the scandalous events at the Academy. And Troy fell into that category. Hell, he _made up_ that category. Gabriella was too smart to get caught up in Troy's manipulating ways. She didn't want to be another girl in his stupid journal.

Gabriella slipped her Ked's on and stood up, not bothering to look at Troy's slightly bewildered face. Troy stood up also, as Gabriella was about to leave.

"Why not? It's just dinner. It's not like we're getting married."

"Yeah, it's just dinner. It's not like you're going to die if I refuse," she shot back, turning to face him. All the while, she kept her voice low, putting on a pleasant expression on her face. It all confused Troy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of other things to do." Gabriella turned on her heel and walked down an aisle of seats and exited the auditorium, leaving a somewhat satisfied Troy all alone. Troy grinned as he himself began to walk out of the auditorium. He always loved challenges.

* * *

**This is possibly the longest chapter yet. I'm proud of myself. :) As you guys have noticed, the last few chapters have been totally based on the movie. I don't want that to happen, so in this chapter, I slightly steered away from the movie, and added a little bit of High School Musical to the story. **

**I hope you like it!**

** AND -  
Special thanks to Breakin' Dishes for the constructive criticism. :)  
**


End file.
